Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about and as such, these devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched. To protect the portable electronic devices, protective cases have been introduced and become popular in connection with the electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like.
There has been a trend towards combining several functions into the protective cases, for example, a case having a pocket or purse clutter integrated therein. Among many types of cases, flip/folio-style cases have become popular to have a storage space to store credit/debit cards. A cover flip opens and closes over an electronic device such as a mobile phone or a smart phone. Such cover usually has a securing mechanism such as a snap, a magnet, or hook and loop fasteners. Credit cards are usually stored inside the front cover of the case. In order to use the electronic device, the cover must be opened, thereby exposing the front of the device and the credit cards together. Thus, whenever a user uses the electronic device, the credit cards are exposed as well.
Besides, the sizes and shapes of modern cell phones have become much more compact than those in the past, and accordingly, the cases have become compact as well. Thus, adding a storage space for personal items such as a credit card tends to make the cases unnecessarily bulkier and heavier.
Therefore, to solve the above problems and facilitate convenient carrying of personal items such as credit/debit cards, there is a need for a case for an electronic device having a compact, stylish and integrated structure for a storage compartment to store personal items such as a credit/debit card(s). This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.